Persona: Survivor Style
by Yu Narukaze
Summary: What if Minato had been the protagonist of Devil Survivor, and Yu replaced Atsuro? Find out in this story! Rated T for a lot of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Persona: Survivor Style**

**Summary:** What if Minato had been the protagonist of Devil Survivor, and Yu replaced Atsuro? Let's see!

**Legend:**

"Hello" = verbal speech

Hello = _POV character's thoughts_

**_Bitch _**= Thanatos

_Analysis _= Orpheus

**Minato POV  
**

I was on a train to Iwatodai in order to attend the prestigious Gekkoukan High School. I was, at the point we begin, hoping beyond hope that the train got there before midnight, so I didn't have to bust the walls down during Coffin Time. I called it that because I didn't feel like making up a complicated name, and people turned into coffins. Well, except for those who got Apathy Syndrome the next morning… I'm starting to ramble, aren't I? Yup, I am. Well, back to the train ride.

Luckily for me, the train pulled in just in time. I was just about to exit when Coffin Time began.

**_Great. Just FUCKING great._**

Oh, I might as well mention that I get voices in my head often. No idea if I'm insane or not, but I don't really fit the definition, so fuck you, psychology. And I'm rambling again. Fucking awesome.

I vaulted over the fence and began walking to my dorm. Of course, I had to ninja-dodge all the coffins, so I couldn't really think while walking there.

And when I got there, I saw a little kid behind a counter who didn't even seem confused.

"You're late," he said. "I've been waiting a long time for you."

And in 2 seconds flat, he had moved in front of me. _What the fuck? I've never seen this sort of thing, even during the Lockdown!_

"Now, if you want to proceed"—here he produced a piece of paper from thin air—"please sign your name here. It's a contract."

I was officially freaked the fuck out, so I signed the contract without reading it. Only afterwards did I realize what I did.

The kid spoke again. "No one can escape time. It delivers all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." Then, the kid started fading, but not before saying "And so it begins…"

**_…what the fuck was that? _**Then I heard a girl screaming, "Who's there?!" I spun around and saw a brunette in a pink cardigan. _**What the fuck is WRONG with this girl?** **She should know it's bad to be seen during this time! **_Then I noticed her right hand hovering over a gun holstered on her waist. _Better prepare… _I readied myself to dodge, should it come to that.

But of course it didn't, because right as the girl pulled out her gun, someone yelled "Takeba, WAIT!" causing us both to look over to the stairs. There was a red-haired girl over there who emitted an air of authority. She walked over to us and began to speak.

"I didn't expect you to arrive so late," she said. "The train was delayed until an hour ago," I replied. She acted like I hadn't spoken. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." _Mitsuru Kirijo. Analysis: Most likely raised in luxury and trained to take over the company, acts like Coffin Time doesn't exist. Conclusion: Wait for more data; she doesn't reveal much._ "This is Yukari Takeba," she continued. "She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"…Hi, I'm Yukari." I replied, "I'm Minato Arisato. Nice to meet you." She seemed surprised, like she thought I would ask questions. _Yukari Takeba. Analysis: Nervous girl, seems she expects things and gets surprised when they don't happen more than most people. Conclusion: Ask for info about Coffin Time in order to throw her off-balance; may acquire more data. _"By the way, what just happened? You know, with the green, the blood, the coffins…" I said, as if I hadn't seen it before.

Mitsuru seemed surprised that I would ask that, while Yukari seemed scared, then nervous. _Mitsuru. Addition to analysis: seems that she doesn't expect people to question her about her ability to remain active during Coffin Time. Conclusion: not enough data, continue to gather. Yukari. Revised analysis: nervous about Coffin Time. Conclusion: continue to gather data. _"Ah, never mind. It's not important anyway. Where's my room?" Mitsuru quickly collected herself and said, "Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway." Yukari perked up and said, "Oh, I'll show you the way. Follow me."

When we got to the room, Yukari said "Here it is. Don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it. So, any questions?" "Nah, I'm good." I yawned. "And tired as all hell." Yukari quickly said, "Oh yeah, were you serious about what you talked about downstairs?" I replied "Hell yes. What, you thought I came up with that myself? Anyway, good night." Yukari started heading upstairs, but stopped and said "I'm sure you have other questions, but save them for later, OK? Good night." With that, she continued up. Now, it's time for SLEEP.

**A/N: FINALLY! I've been planning to write a story for a while, but never actually got it up. This will be the first fanfiction I write, and I plan to write it until the end of Persona 4, and possibly through Arena. Anyway, if you find there's room for improvement (which there ALWAYS is), give me some constructive feedback, it helps. Hell, ANY feedback is good for right now! Depending on how much attention this story gets, I may be tempted to update sooner. Just remember that.**

**Edit 1: Added some ideas I had in so it fits coherently with the rest of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minato POV**

I woke up to knocking on my door. "Who is it?" "It's Yukari. Can you—" "Lemme get some clothes on, I'll open up after that."

After I opened the door, Yukari explained that Mitsuru-senpai had asked her to take me to school. **_I don't need a fucking babysitter, you bitch. _**_Addition to Mitsuru's data: pays attention to her kohai. Reason, unknown. Conclusion: unchanged._

Outwardly, I replied, "Why'd you wake me up so early, then? School doesn't start this early." "Oh, you'll need to check the Faculty Office first, so I thought it would be better if we left earlier." I facepalmed. _Why didn't I think of that? __**Because you're a fucking dumbass? **__Eh, I guess._

I never argued with the voices; they always won.

Once we were on the monorail, Yukari started commenting on the surroundings. Me? I half-listened. The other half was busy planning contingency plans for everything, just like usual. I'm always prepared; the Lockdown taught me that not being prepared will kill you. Just look at what happened to Yuzu… OK, bad memories. Back to Yukari.

"Look, you can see it over there!" said Yukari. I looked over and… **_Wow. Fucking awesome view._**_ I know right?_

When we got to the school, Yukari said "Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it!" I started walking over to the Faculty Office. "Wait! Where are you going?" Yukari asked. "Takeba-san, you might want to look up. There are signs there. I'm going to the Faculty Office," I said. I walked over there, tuning out everyone else.

A teacher walked over to me. "Oh, are you the new student?" I nodded. "Wow, you've been to a lot of places… Wait, you were in Tokyo during the Lockdown?!" I grimaced. "Please don't remind me. That was horrible." "And your parents…" She gasped. "I'm sorry; I didn't have time to read this beforehand." "It's alright, just don't do it again." "Did you see the class listings? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the assembly. Follow me."

When the principal began, I tuned him out. I could tell this would be boring. I couldn't, however, ignore the guy poking me in the back.

"What?" I hissed. He recoiled. "Y-you came in with Yukari-san this morning, right?" "Yes. What of it?" "I just wanted to know if she had a boyfriend." "Have you just not gone through puberty or something? Ask her yourself. Kirijo-senpai was the one who told her to bring me to school." "Oh, OK." "Now, leaving me alone would be much appreciated."

After school, a guy walked to me. "Hey! How's it goin'?" "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you, too. Do you need anything, Iori-san?" "Nah, just wonderin' why you came to school with Yuka-tan." "Again? Well, at least you're polite. Takeba-san was told to bring me by Kirijo-senpai. We live in the same dorm, so it makes sense." "Ah. There's also a rumor about you being in the Tokyo Lockdown. Is that-" I cut him off. "That time was horrible. Trust me." "Why?" "Tokyo is very dependent on the outside world for supplies. Since we were cut off, fights broke out over supplies. By the fifth day, people were killing each other for pieces of bread." He looked taken aback. "Wha-?" "And that wasn't even the worst of it. I'll tell you more some other time." With that, I finished packing and headed back to the dorm.

"Welcome back," said Mitsuru. "Good evening, Kirijo-senpai." With that, I headed back to my room. I've never been able to sleep well, so I decided to get as much sleep as possible tonight.

**A/N: FINALLY finished this part. Seriously. I really want to skip to the Magician Shadow fight, but I'm waiting until I finish these parts. As always, tell me what you think about the story.**

**Well, I don't have anything else to say. Adios!**

**Edit 1: Removed the references to the full moon being the next day, due to the discovery that it would be the day after that.**


End file.
